


✧ Valentines Yume Prompts - Self-Ships ✧

by Tweaky_Freaky



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, JustJadelentines2021, Light Angst, Most of these will be Sebek, OCs - Freeform, Other, Sat (Friend oc), Self-Ships, Sonas, Theo (sona), Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweaky_Freaky/pseuds/Tweaky_Freaky
Summary: ✧ JustJadelentines 2021 Prompt Event✧This is just a place for me to post my server event pieces, the list made by my lovely server owner Taku (@takuyakistall on Tumblr)! I'm not familiar with AO3 so this will just be short fics of my sona with my ships. These are my original ideas based off the prompts, Im just having fun with this!This is not canon, these are self ships of my friends and I, so you'll see me trying to snip them as well.(( I don't know how AO3 works, I never have used it before))
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Original Female Character(s), Lilia Vanrouge/Original Character(s), Sebek Zigvolt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. ✧ Promise - Sebek Zigvolt / Theo ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Light Angst, Fluff, Time Jump

[2276 words]

“Hey, have you ever just noticed how fast time seems to pass?”

It was an odd question to ask, since just a moment ago the two younglings were just enjoying their evening sitting on the grand building’s roof. 

They have been looking out to a large, empty seaside, voided of activity since the day was coming to an end and the local fishing boats had turned in for the day. Sebek was just looking towards the horizon, lost in his own thoughts as the sky paints a mural of itself, warm tones of orange and yellow blend into a navy blue that lurks from above. It was rare that they come up here, since they aren’t allowed to and because Sebek is usually looking out for his young master.

But Theo had asked him to come with them, since it wasn’t often they hung out. So after finding a way to sneak up here, despie Sebek’s need to follow rules and be a model student for his dorm, they ended up by the roof railing, their legs stuck in between bars as they leaned on the cool metal. And now they were here, talking like old friends, pals stuck in the moment while they watched the scenery around them change ever so slowly. 

Hours among hours, just them two…

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, I guess from what I've experienced, time passes really fast the more you grow older. You don’t have those long days at school or the watching the clock minutes.” She complained, pouting with a short yawn, the cold air nipping her cheeks and helping her fatigue brush in. Her facial expressions were very much different from his own, having taken the time to study every little corner of her face, saving it to his memory. It wasn’t common for him to do something of the sort, but with Theo, things have always been new to him. Like how he spends hours thinking about her well being or even scolding her about her mannerism with his dorm leader, how he wished she paid more attention to him when they finally had the chance to run off together.

“You shouldn’t be looking at the clock during class, Theo senpai-”

“It’s just an example. But maybe it’s just me… after all, my lifespan isn’t that long compared to… well, ya know.” Giving him a knowing look, he nodded before looking back at the sky, pretending he wasn’t staring at her in that way…

Did she ever look at him like that?

“Well… time for fae passes a lot slower since our lifespans are spread over many years of life.”

“But you're only 16, aren’t you? How does time work for you, then? Are you gonna live longer than most of the other students your age?” Theo peaked over, trying to see what he was thinking. Looking through her own messy locks to see the usual stern look on his face, his eyebrow’s furrowed, getting more lost in thought the more he thought about her words, seeing that she did have a point. 

“I would assume so, though that will be a long time coming.” He spoke quietly, trying to hide the fact he was distressed at the sudden dark thought. 

He knew it would happen, so why did it hurt to think of it?

Lilia had once spoken to him about this, how he would grow old and eventually live hundreds of years past a regular human’s age, following in his and even Malleus’s footsteps. But even then, the old fae has admitted that over the years, he’s forgotten his own past. How he cannot recall any of the faces of friends, names of older family, only finding snippets of his life before the boys and NRC through stories and old textbooks they had found.

It hurt to think that everyone would soon leave you one way or another...

He gripped the iron tight, his knuckles whitening when he thinks about how he might be like his mentor in the near future. All the memories he made, the people he’s met, they will all be gone in the sands of time and he will have nothing left of them, never having found the time and day to be there with them. 

He could only face the soldem fact that he will end up alone, with only Lilia and Malleus to keep him company in the near future…

“Hey… Sebek.”

Without moving, he could see the soft look on her face, the girl rubbing his back while he was distracted, not even feeling the gentle strokes through his hair or the little pats she gave. He worried her, from the looks of it...

“If it helps, know that even if we may not have much time together, I would always wanna spend time with you.” Reaching for his hand, he pulled away from the feeble metal and looped her fingers through his larger, more calloused fingers, leaving him to gently engulf her hand. So soft and tiny, he didn’t wanna let go.

She was there for him, she’d always be with him, even if she didn’t understand his pain, truly see his struggles or even be there in person, she'd always be there for him. She seeked him out, she wanted to be there with him at that moment and it touched. It moved him greatly, to think that there were people who thought of him, when he lived an isolation life with those he calls his family. He couldn’t help but slowly lean over, finding comfort in the little warmth she had.

That boyish crush of his came back to him, remembering the time he would get giddy whenever she was there, how his heart would leap at the sight of her and sought out praise. Now, he’s been able to nullify those feelings, now able to talk and walk with her like a normal companion, but the touches and faint whispers still do send shivers up his spine.

With an exhale, he mumbled to himself as he patted his lap for the girl to move and sit on, seeing that the longer they were out here, the more she was getting sleepier. With little movement, Theo was now leaning on his chest, slouched in his lap as she started getting more cozy in their newest position. While drifting off, Sebek drew his eyes to her tired face, drawing through her hair and untangling some of the strands.

“Promise me...”

“What was that?” 

Theo looked up, pouting as she reached up to his shoulder, an arm wrapping around her figure, Sebek looking down at her, a little smirk on his face. Oh how badly he wanted to kiss her, to be the one his senior could love dearly and smile for, but he could only shook his head and buried his face in her hair, almond dreams and honey-like tears overtaking his sense. Whispering softly, he held her as if she would suddenly disappear before his very eyes...

“Promise me that when the time comes, you will be there for me...”

“Of course…

“As long as you promise to come back for me...”

✧ ~ ✧

The sound of horse shoes on earth and wheels churning on flatten ground fill the atmosphere, a green haired man standing guard at the back of a black carriage of thorn, sticking out in the middle of the mountainous countryside where many acres of land stretch as far as the eye could see. Scattered around, you see figures wading in wet rice fields, looking up to see what the sudden noise was, waving as the dark carriage made its way through, dark horses nipping and neighing as the coachman stirs them east. 

The silver haired man leaned back, taking a glance at his counterpart, a little boy seated next to him. “We’ll be arriving at the town very soon, so please be ready you majesty.” The little white haired child opened the little sliding door, giggled as slim fingers poke through and pinch his cheeks. “Will do, Silver! Blanc, you don’t wanna sit with us?”

“Hehe, no grandpa! I wanna sit with papa!”

“A soldier in the making, he’ll do well to protect the young master.” Sebek’s voice came from behind, scoffing as his grip on the roof tightened, the carriage finally made it into the small road, traversing through stands and windows, shopkeepers and locals selling goods and wandering around with friends, Fae and humans alike living in silent harmony. 

Once they reached a larger building, Silver nodded as an older Sebek came down, careful to watch his step as he reached the door to the vehicle, opening it to see his king and older mentor rising from their seats, ducking down to exit before touching the solid ground. “Please watch your step, Waka-sama.” Looking forward, Sebek waited for an order, closing the door as Lilia now carried his grandchild, Silver taking the front while Sebek took the rear of the group. 

Fifty years… That’s how long it’s been since his days in NRC…

Since then, Sebek has been knighted alongside Silver, someone he’s considered his brother and half brother. Since then, Sebek has worked hard to protect his master and learned to be his own person… 

Since then, Sebek has become an uncle to Silver's youngest son, Blanc, a young boy who was the creation of Silver and his sister-in-law, a lovely woman who Silver had married years ago.

‘And what have I done worthy of my time?’

Every year, they would visit various towns and cities, years of connecting and making ties with leaders to further bring together the nation that Malleus had been bestowed. And in this time, Sebek has been by his side, his loyal servant and guard… one of his closest allies and friends.

He waited as they entered the building, standing guard like he was taught, keeping a close eye on the public, trailing after little children who ran past and eyeing the many ladies who carried food items and laundry along their way. They all ignored him, the man left in his thoughts while he worked alongside Silver, the two never tiring from their work.

Hours passed before someone had emerged from the building front, Mallues being trailed after by Lilia who was piggybacking the white haired child with him. “We’ve finished a bit earlier today due to communications and paperwork, so we have the rest of the day to ourselves”, The tall fae spoke, looking around before looking at his guards. “I think we should make light of the situation and take a look around, relax a bit.”

“I think that would be a lovely idea, come on Blanc! Let’s go see if they have any clothing or food we can buy!” The shorter fae squealed, his grandson cheering as they walked off, Silver trying his best to catch up to the two. 

“Waka-sama, what will you be-” But to Sebek’s dismay, he turned to find him gone, probably having run off to do his own sightseeing. Now totally alone, Sebek sighed as the only thought that came to mind was to inspect the town, see what it offered.

Walking through the crowded streets, ducking passed farmers and children alike to reach the many stalls in the market. He was taller than most folks in the area, a sight for sore eyes, yet no one paid too much attention to him. He didn’t know where he was going, all that he knew was that he was just randomly going where his legs lead him, eyes wandering before stopping at a little window shop.

The window was empty, but you could hear the movement from behind. There was paper on the counter, a rusty silver bell and fallen flower petals. In fact, the window was lined with different herbs and plants. Lilies, Roses, Poppies and even Mint, all very colorful and twisted into thick braids of green stems. Without thinking, Sebek leaned in, hitting the bell gently before a soft shout came from the back.

“Be there in a second!”

Still observing the little shop, the worker stood while dusting themselves off, while making their way to get to the window. “Hello! How may I… help you.” 

Blinking, Sebek pays attention to the worker before his eyes widen from shock. He became tense as he stared into the equally shocked eyes of a familiar figure, someone he hadn’t expected to see after all these years. It almost made his heart leep, gulping for a breath of air.

“Theo?”

“Sebek!? H-how...”

They only stared at each other, both taking in the sight of the other as it seemed that the world had stopped for them. “Um… H-hi!? You’ve… well for one, you're no longer my cute little kohai...” Theo scoffed, a cheesy grin on her face as she leaned on the stil, though Sebek couldn’t say anything as he gawked at her.

She looked a lot older than usual, but still had quite young, with longer hair and tanner hair. But you could see that she’s grown a couple of inches, adorning a gentle look on her face, making him remember his teenage years. 

“I guess… I did keep one thing from my youth.” With a gesture, he took her hand from the counter and planted a little kiss, the girl jolting with a faint blush on her face, eyes watching his every move. With a subtle smile, he looked up at her as his sweet voice filled her perked ears, twitching from anticipation.

“I promised I would always come back to you.”


	2. ✧ "Oh no, there is only one bed" - Sat / Theo  &  Sat / Azul ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff

[3245 word]

Today had been rough for some people, valentines day being a mixed feeling around the student body. The staff had given the students the holiday of, many using it to stay indoors and relax day, while others have made plans to go out and hang out with friends, go out on dates or treating themselves with a day out. It’s a mixed reaction, no one really having a problem with the day.

Yet sitting around the yard outside the Hall of Mirrors building, Sat was seated alone on the flower bed ledge, legs dangling as she picked off the petals of a yellow rose; an ironic symbolism for ‘Companionship’, which seemed to be of no use now that she was all by herself. It was supposed to be valentine’s day for god sake, of course something just had to go wrong for Sat. 

“I should have known that something would go wrong…” Sat was supposed to go out on a date with Azul. Key word being ‘was’. Turns out, a lot of other guys had planned to go to the Monstro Lounge for their own dates, not only that, but the VIP room had many requests for some teens seeking out something for a quick and easy deal. 

Which left Sat getting the end of the boot and left them with their plans being cancelled. She even remembered his words when he told her this.

“I’m sorry Sat, but it’s gotten really busy all of a sudden and I have my hands full with work. Maybe another time, we can go out? A-ah sorry, they need me right now-”

“I should have known that he would have to change his work hours, after all, it’s almost like his business comes first.” 

Sat sighed, shoulders slumped as she hunched forward in a defeated position, upset about the recent news. All she could do was sit out by herself and pick at the little things nearby, like the grass, cut up pieces of a stray petal, her nails, anything she could do to distract herself from the painful gut feeling in her chest. Thinking of hitting the hay early and submitting to doing something else with her time, like going back to the dorm and finishing work, her eyes caught sight of a familiar face running her way.

“WIFEY!!!”

Theo’s running figure and sudden shout drew people’s attention, giving her a look as she ignored them and tried to jump up on the high flower bed wall, ending up coming face first into Sat’s lap. Sat jolted up, surprised that her friend would crash into her like that, but couldn’t help but laugh at the goofy smile she held in that cheeky face, eyes shining as she looked up at her. “Sat! What are you doing here so early? I thought you were gonna hang out at Octavinelle for the day?” 

After being reminded, she sighed sadly and drew her legs up, Theo taking her place beside her having struggled to climb you without walking around. “Oh.. that. Well, Azul cancelled our plans so now I’m just… doing nothing.” Hearing how sad the girl was, Theo gave her the usual hugs and leaning on her shoulder to try and cheer her up, careful to not stab her with her horns. Though Theo sucked at comforting people, she did her best to do what little she could, whether it was just listening to Sat ramble, or giving her the smallest of rubs on her lower back, she was trying her best to be there in the moment.

“Hmm… What it sounds like is that you need a chill day...” 

“A chill day?”

“Yeah, like a day to just relax and do whatever you want… OH! Why don’t we go out!?” Theo’s abrupt outburst and sudden change in speech made the weeping teen jolt up in her seat. Looking at them with wide eyes. “T-Theo?” They just stared for a while before the goat girl shrugged, patting Sat on the back before smiling, a contagious smile which Sat mimicked on her own face, smiling softly as Theo made various hand gestures in mid air, looking like an excited child talking about their favorite things. 

“Hey, just hear me out, Let’s have a girls night out!? I mean, you’re not doing anything, I have nothing planned --other than me having an excuse to go out and eat food-- so just having us two go out and venture about would be fun! What do you say!?”

Looking up, Sat could only stare a bit before thinking it through. She could either stay in her room all day, not doing anything for the entire day and weep while watching sad k-dramas… or go with Theo to have fun and forget about today? Plus, she wouldn’t be sad and lonely anymore, she would be with Theo, one of the weirdest people in this school. And someone who was her friend, someone who loved her just as much as she loved Azul. With a nod and hum, Sat and Theo jumped off the ledge carefully and somewhat graceful, standing straight up before linking arms with Theo, a cute grin on her face as they rushed off to the Mirror Chamber in cute giggles and clumsy steps.

“Alright! Let’s do it!”

“Yeah! Let’s go!! First one there is a rotten egg!”

✧ ~ ✧

After getting permission from the headmaster and signing a slip saying they’d be out for the evening, they set off to the small town outside of the school, walking through the main entrance to see cutesy banners and bright red hearts covering every corner of every street, magic sparkling in the streets. Magic tea pots and cups came serving couples sitting outside of cafes, children running and playing with glowing heart wands and ribbons, covered in glitter as people dressed up red, white, and pink to celebrate the evening..

“Man, this looks like Heartslabyul but on steroids.”

With a quick laugh at Theo’s joke, they wandered the streets to see what was going on at different shops and spent money on small snacks and gifts. Window shopping, they pressed their faces against the glass, gasping at all the different bakers who worked with chocolate and sweets, the two drooling at the satisfying pours and light frosting, everything looking glorious in their eyes. “Oooo, Look at the drizzle!” Theo whispered, their eyes sparkling as much as Sat’s, a baker coming by to bring them each a chocolate biscuit sample, covered in a quick sprinkle of hazel nuts. 

They happily moved along, holding hands and linking arms as they pulled each other into stores to try on outfits, do mini photoshoots and coo at cute plushies and accessories. Throughout their adventure, Sat’s eyes would stray and follow the figures of happy couples, leaning into each other while sharing whispers and laughter together. She spied through the many crowds, a hint of envy at the sight of happy girls blushing as they were with their loved ones, enjoying themselves.

In some cruel way, Sat wished that maybe Azul would pop out from somewhere and take her away, that she could be like those other girls and be happy. 

But then she’s pulled out of her stupor by Theo’s excited voice, looking to see her pointing at the little shows that vendors set up for childrens, the girl’s eyes full of love and wonder as she gawked at little puppet shows. It brings her back to her senses that she is with someone she does love dearly, her friend who has been there for her since the day they’ve met.

This would end up being one of the best Valentine’s day for the two girls, each enjoying each other's company. But before they knew it, the sun was setting and the streets were getting more and more empty. Shops closing as only restaurants and wineries were left open for the more mature and older folks of the town, people were either turning in or heading out.

“Hey Sat… Shouldn’t we head back to the school? It’s getting dark and I don’t… mmm.” Theo tugged at the girl’s sleeve, holding a long crocodile plushie. She looked ridiculous, sporting a cat sweater on with the hood up, cat ears sticking up with a cute face, though her horns ruined it as it kept sliding off, her ears poking out the side of the hood.

Sat fixed there hold on their own self indulgent gift, a 4-foot purple octopus with a small fadero and a pearl necklace, the piece shining under the street lights. They started off towards the path to the school, but when they reached the edge of the town, they saw how dark it was, Theo shivering as she huddled up to Sat for warmth, looking timid in the dark. 

“Hmm, It’ll be too dark to walk back, so maybe we can get a room in a hotel and stay the night, I’ll call the school just in case they are looking for us.” Nodding tiredly, they walked away to their closet hotel, Theo clutching Sat’s arm and leaning in, kinda like how the girl’s that Sat had seen earlier do with their partners.

‘I guess I'm Theo's lover for the day.’ She thought with a smile, opening the door of the nearest hotel, the two quickly booking a single room after getting odd stares from other people in the lobby and an uncomfortable wink and nod by the receptionist. They took the stairs since this couple looked like they were being… weird, and didn’t want to get stuck with them in the elevator. So they avoided them and reached the first floor by foot.

“102… 103, da da da-- There! Room 107!” 

Sat used their room key to unlock the door. They entered to see a very nice living room area, cozy with a side bar and room to the left. The couches were leather, not the best in comfort, and a large TV hanging on the wall, a window on the wall they faced with the view of the beach, being closest to the edge of the town. It was a nice view at night, the moon over the reflected water but they were too tired to pay any attention, dumping their shit on the chairs before taking a peek into the bedroom.

“Oh!”

“Well… that’s fun.” Theo laughed, seeing that Sat sighed in defeat at the sight of a singular, large bed in the small room, dim lights and what looked to be a dresser and another door to the side. “There’s only one bed… and I even paid for the two bedroom.” With a couple of pats and a little laughing fit between the two, they agreed that they’d share the bed and ended up getting dressed in the nightgowns provided in the dresser.

Late into the night, they ate their version of dinner while they watched videos in the living room, getting lost in their own time before they decided it was about time for them to head to bed, yawning as Theo body flopped onto the mattress, cosying up with a pillow in hand. Sat layed beside them, scrolling through her photo album and diving into her social media to make some posts before finding a thread of images and text from Theo on their Magicam, smiling before letting out a stupid laugh.

That_Sexc_Goat: ‘Ah Yes. Me. My Wife. And her 1200 malon four foot tall Octopus’ 

And attached, was an image of Theo looking to the ceiling of the hotel, Sat’s back facing the camera as she was cuddling the purple blob on their shared bed. 

Turning around, Sat only sighed as she found the goat child asleep, cuddling her croc plush tightly as she used the poor thing as her cuddle buddy for the night, the light left dim for her sake. Turning off the table lamp on her side , Sat goes and cuddles into Theo’s back, sighing happily that she got to spend valentines with someone she loved dearly, the two smiling as they had so much fun that day.

‘Thank you for cheering me up, goat child.’

✧ ~ ✧

The soft rays of sunlight came pouring into the room, making it show in a different light, everything looking like a pale shade of blue, no longer dim and dark from the night before. The glass tops on the dresser and side tables showed the glossy finish holding up the lamp stands and mirror, everything looking foriegn compared to what they saw last night. 

Waking up slowly, Sat felt groggy as there was a tight hold on their waist, blinking quickly as they struggled to come to the world around them, everything blurry and she tried to rub the sleep out her eyes. She couldn’t figure out where they we’re, everything looking almost antique and something straight from a polaroid photo, faded and bright. 

Just then, yesterday came back to them as they held what they thought was Theo tighter, happlity signing as the tried to drift off to sleep, closing her heavy lids as she leaned into goat child’s hair, the scent almost salty with a hint of what seemed like driftwood and pink rock salt, peaking open her eyes just a tad to look at the clock on the table. 

‘6:52 am...wait… are those... glasses?’ 

Moving up a bit, Sat looked over to see a pair of silver rimmed glasses, turning her head down before freezing up, going tense in the other person’s hold. Platinum white, curly locks took up her vision instead of the unusual orangey-tan hair that Theo had. 

The glasses, the hair, and taking a closer look at the face, Sat was able to identify who it was she was sleeping with.

Azul, her boyfriend and the guy who was currently cuddling into her chest with a cute smile, happily unaware of the gawking stare he was getting from the now awake Sat.

Blushing up a storm, Sat jolted out of the bed and landed on the floor, sitting on their octopus plushie. Her stuttering and shuffle on the floor and seemed to wake him up, her absence from the bed confusing him. He wondered why he was suddenly cold, just pushed away from his source of warmth and comfort. 

He only wore a white button up shirt, the top long enough that you couldn’t tell if he was wearing shorts or not, the blanket having been moved to show his exposed legs. The sight was both a blessing to her eyes as her face grew hotter and hotter, but at the same time, she was beyond confused as to how this ended up happening.

“Sat-- what are you doing?” With a yawn, Azul rubbed his eyes before patting the mattress, wanting to cuddle again and go back to bed. 

“Azul… HOW DID YOU GET HERE? W-WHAT-” She looked around the room, everything looking relatively the same other than the missing goat child. In fact, any evidence that Theo was ever there seemed to be missing. 

Was it all a dream? Did she think up the whole ‘Theo and Sat Friend date’? Was it really just her and Azul the entire day?

Walking out the room, Azul cried for her to stop and come back before she stood in the living room, seeing a passed out Jade on the coffee bar with the croc plushie in hand, drooling over it while muttering something about pink hair and mushrooms. On the opposite side of the room, Floyd on the leather couch and watching TV, cuddling her little goat friend who was trapped in a blanket and forced into his tight hold, squeezed at random by a giddy eel. 

The moment Sat saw this, she held in a laugh as Floyd looked over, grinning in her direction. “Morning Sat~” Sat only nodded, leaving the others alone in the room before going back to Azul, the boy sprawled on the sheets while looking off to the wall, a bashful look on his cheeks.

“I felt bad after you left… so I ended up closing early to take you out yesterday… But when I couldn’t find you, I thought you up and left me. It wasn’t until I heard that your friend took you out to the town by the school that I realized where you were,

“I waited back in the dorm and got worried when you didn’t come back.” He fidgeted in his spot, sitting up as you closed the door from behind, eyeing you as she came close and sat on the edge, crawling over just a tad to be in front of him. 

“I was scared something happened to you, that you got hurt because I hurt you and led to you running off. I thought that you never wanted to see me again… and I--” He quietly sobbed to himself, remembering a time where he was bullied and ashamed of himself. He didn’t want to lose Sat, he loved her dearly and wanted to hold her closely.

Sat could only think about how vulnerable Azul looked, admitting to coming out here in the dead of night to find her out of fear of her well being, somehow finding a way to break into their hotel room, and in the process kicking Theo out the bed, all while she was asleep.

Leaning forward, Sat planted a soft kiss on his forehead, coming over and hugging the sad tako she loved, running her fingers through his hair, hearing him humming in satisfaction as he wrapped his own arms around her waist, pulling her down into the pile of blankets and pillows. 

“It’s ok, I understand. Next time, we can go out and spend the day together. Just the two of us”

“I would love that.” He whispered into her next, his sniffing coming down as he clutched onto her like she could disappear if he ever left go. The two drifted back to sleep, reunited happily with their dreams of kisses and cuddles. 

Extra 

Theo’s eyes shot open in the dead of night, the sound of lighting jolting her from her slumber as she felt scared all of a sudden. She felt Sat’s hold on her waist, leaning back as quiet shuffling was heard by the girl, cold sweats coming down her back. “S-sat… psst sat...”

“Hmm...”

“D-did you hear that?” She shivered, the room lighting up as Theo swore she saw something in the corner of the room, shivering as she clutched her croc plushie close, ears pinned to her skull, eyes wide and watery. “Honey… it’s nothing… go back to sleep...” Sat wordlessly groaned, rolling over and letting her go, Theo’s quiet protest going unheard as Sat drifted back to sleep, the girl following her until her back hit Sat‘s.

The room was too dark for Theo’s liking, but for some reason, she got the creeping feeling of being watched, pulling the covers over her face. When another flash of lighting went off, the sound muffed her scream as three tall figures stood by the bed, three pairs of eyes looking down on her with different expressions.

“Get her.”

“HUH? U-UWAH!”

To this day, Theo doesn’t understand how Sat slept through that .

To this day, Theo still gets nightmares of the octotrio.

To this day, Theo still is scared of the dark.


	3. ✧ Masquerade - Theo / Sebek ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff, Mentions of Kiss

[ 3080 words]

“God, this is too fancy for me-”

“Theo, it’s a costume party! What else did you expect?”

“I didn’t expect to come dressed in a tutu and exposed arms! Why am I wearing this anyways?”

Theo huffed as Tsui patted down her skirt, the white tutu fluffed out again, detailed with little feathers and embroidered fabric and beads, the typical ballerina dress. She also wore a matching feathered mask and headpiece, everything looking odd on the usually covered-up girl. Her friend was invited to Lilia’s New Year/Birthday party, and was allowed to invite anyone at a plus one. Since Tsui couldn’t go with Lilia and he was a people person, they took Theo with them for fun.

‘It’s a surprise they picked me, but why did I have to dress up for this.’ 

So Theo was stuck dressed as a ballerina, looking like something straight out the Swan Lake. Fixing her mask, the piece of plastic falling down from her face, Tsui dragged her along to the front gate where a couple of guards waited, asking for their invitation which they presented. They looked like the students from Diasomnia, wearing green and black with their little caps on.

“Please enjoy your evening.”

Walking up the cold stone path, she couldn’t help but rubbed her arms for warmth, not being allowed to bring a jacket with her since it would have ruined the entire look of the outfit. She slowed her walk, looking around the neatly organized garden, bushes trimmed nicely while the trees swayed ever so slightly in the breeze, the dark night sky making it hard to see what was ahead, the only light being the bright moon. 

“Hurry up Theo, we’re going to be late!” Speeding up to tsui’s side, they finally reached a glowing archway, thick curtains drawn above as noise faded into reach. 

A mix of a classical selection of music was playing, something not familiar to her ill ears, yet she found it fitting for the occasion. It was grand to say the least, high domed ceilings, pillars of marble and stone standing in symmetrically order, covered in different colors of natural vines, blossoming colored flowers that poured out flavored sap, guests spotted holding up their glasses for a quick drink. The polished tiled flooring reflected the warm light from the many candles sitting on bejeweled candelers, leading one to look up in awe as they walked, looking around at the many odd sights in the room.

It was almost like this party came straight from a book, a magical hive that was enchanting enough for Theo to breath a little, a sense of familiarity in a scene that she would say otherwise. Parties aren’t her thing, but it was for a friend so why not have some fun?

“Tsui… this is-- Tsui?” Looking to her side, she could only find that her little friend had wandered off, ditching her to find the other short gremlin, the birthday boy of the evening. 

‘Great… Now I'm alone at a party where I don’t know anybody.’

Sighing, Theo did their best to stay on the edges of the party, avoiding any small talk and interaction with the many masked strangers in the crowd. She occasionally gave a sorry for running into someone and thanking those who complimented her outfit, brushing past the many men who asked for their name, shrugging before walking away, not about to get into any trouble. 

It just didn’t sit right with them, feeling so exposed in a room with a bunch of strangers. So much for having fun...

Lost in thought, Theo didn’t pay attention to where she was going, brushing shoulders with another stranger, apologizing quickly as she brushed them off, looking down to the ground as she only had a few of their pants, noticing the familiar black and green uniform they wore. ‘Probably another guard,’

“S-sorry!”

“Are you lost?” They spoke, a younger male it would seem. Though Theo didn’t have the nerve to look them in the eye, nodding before muttering “I’m looking for Lilia-san.” With a quiet point, Theo bows before walking where they pointed, thinking nothing of the interaction. Though the guard stared at them, watching her walk away without a clue of who he was. 

After what felt like an eternity, Theo finally comes across Lilia sitting at a table, Tsui by his side as she had hopped. “There you are Theo! I thought you were right behind me.” 

Shaking her head, Theo pulls out a chair beside the two, observing them as they talk of little things, bickering like an old, married couple. Meanwhile, Tsui held the old Fae’s hand, going on about something intelligible as he rubbed their knuckles, smiling and laughing along with their jig. Theo could only watch the two, smiling at how happy they looked, glad that they could have each other in this lifetime.

Once bored, she would scan the crowd of people passing by, wishing Lilia a happy birthday and the rest of them happy New Year. The dance floor was packed with people dancing, elegant gowns and trendy suits littered around, people took the quota seriously as many adorned a masked appearance.

Theo could only wish to have been having as much fun as everyone else, gazing at the many couples before landing on a lone standing figure to the back. The uniform of that of a guard, similar to those she had seen before around the party, and like that gentlemen she bumped into earlier. The black and green was unmistakable, though this male had an extra flare, wearing a pair of silver epaulettes and many tassels that came around his chest, a sword hitched on their waist and a longer cape tossed over the side. 

What’s more, he was looking in her direction, mint green hair atop a checkerboard eye mask. She could only look back, wondering who this handsome stranger was, lost in the shadow of where his eyes would be...

‘...Why does he look so familiar-’

“Theo? Are you alright?” Jolting up, she came back to reality as someone waved a hand to the side of her, turning her head to see Lilia and Tsui getting up from their seats, the music having changed to another tune in the time she had dozed off. “Huh? Oh, right… I’m fine.”

“Dear, if you need to, there is a balcony open... if you feel too skittish, that is.” Lilia offered, pulling his partner closer to his side. Tsui clinged to his arm as they looked away, pretending that they weren’t flustered under their grim reaper mask. With a quick nod, he pointed at the thick curtains to the side. It was easy to spot since they were the only ones closed in the entire room, “Oh… thanks.” 

“We’re gonna go around and dance for a while! We’ll be back! Be sure to come back in for the New Year’s Countdown!” Waving bye, he proceeded to drag Tsui off with him, leaving the feathery girl alone and stranded once more at the little table, everyone going up to dance. Theo tried to think of something to do with her time, but her mind drew blanks as the music started to overwhelm her senses, getting louder and louder in her sensitive ears. 

Holding her head, her hands wander and trace the outline of the mask, getting up from her seat. Looking up, she sighed before thinking about leaving. ‘I just want some peace and quiet...’

Looking around, Theo made her way to the wall, slipping under the curtain to the open, cold air.

It was empty on the stone balcony, the sound of the party muffled past the thick fabric covering the doorway. Theo looked about, seeing an empty garden with a gazebo sitting by a man-made pond, something sparked her interest as she went down, deciding she would rather explore then stand in the cold. ‘Looking around could do no harm.’

Following the path, she couldn’t help but giggle at the many fireflies that flickered on with her presence, the garden becoming living. With a more relaxed sigh, she started humming the lyrics of the song she heard before coming here, happily spinning and lightly stepping along the stone path. She would be lying if she said she never thought of being a dancer, being graceful and gentle with her movements, like that of a ballerina. So the little hops and twirls allowed her to give into that fantasy, making up her own dance as she went along.

Peace came over her sense as she stepped over the shallow, wooden steps, careful as it creaked very lightly under her weight. It was more quiet in this area, though you could still hear what sounded like the faint noise of classical music, mixed in with the chirps of insects and whistles of the wind. 

Sighing happily, everything seemed to be getting a bit better that evening.

‘This… this is nice’ She thought to herself, picking off a white flower from a shrub hangin on the railing. An azalea, charming in its simple form, the petals reminding her of the silly outfit she had on, all flurry and ruffed. Leaning in, she placed the flower near her face, inhaling it’s sweet scent as she rested upon that railing, all was calm for once for this evening. 

“Mr. Sandman… Bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I’ve ever seen...” twirling the plant by its stem, she hunched over while daydreaming about scenarios, softly singing to herself to give her company, ignorant of the footsteps approaching her current location.

“May I ask what you are doing out here?”

The voice of a man caught her attention, turning around to face a tall stranger, his costume being that of the guard who was in the ballroom from earlier, his mask still fixed on his face. She was more surprised then shocked to see him here, though it didn’t bring her the fear of being taken or stalked, rather... It was hard to explain what she was feeling, everything being too conveniently timed to make sense to her.

“O-oh… am I not supposed to be out here?” With a nervous expression, she watched as he came under the gazebo, the shade from the roofing covering his face well, yet his eyes shone a bright greenish yellow, never faltering from her face. The silver from before seemed to shine under the lighting of the moon, standing out from the lime green and black of his coat.

“Not at all, everyone is allowed to wander around the garden. Though most preferred to stay inside due to the sudden drop in temperature.” He sounds young to her, perhaps around her age but younger. His voice was somewhat familiar yet she couldn’t place her finger from where she’s heard it before. Someone she knew, perhaps? Whatever was the case, she shook it off, finding that she kept dozing off in front of people. 

“I didn’t feel comfortable inside, so I thought of stepping out for a bit.” Now they both stood by the railing, still keeping their distance as now Theo looked down at the flower in her hand, resting on her puffed up skirt as she felt his gaze on her. ‘Did he hear her singing from before… oh god-’

“You look stunning tonight.” He thought he whispered to himself, though she heard it well, her cheeks turning bright red as she prayed that he thought it was from the cold wind. “A-ah… Thank you!” Stuttering to herself as she covered the red of her face with the flower, the stranger turning away from her. It was quiet for the time being, both not knowing what to say as they stood there. 

Theo was planning to just ditch him and head back inside to avoid further embarrassment when the soft melody of a waltz from the party had made it to the gazebo. In that moment, the garden lit up again, fireflies flying as the moon’s light made the pond glow a light blue, mist collecting around the edges of the mossy bank. 

It was setting the stage for what came next.

“Um… If you don’t mind. But would you care to dance?”

Shivering in her place, she looked over to see a gloved hand. Looking back and forth between her own hands and his, she rubbed her forearm before shuffling her feet in place, looking up to meet his glowing eyes. 

“Please?”

‘One dance wouldn’t hurt… right?’ 

Without another word, Theo slowly placed her small hands in his larger ones, watching as he held them gently before pulling her to the center of the floor. Once they were where they wanted to be, he took a hold of her waist as she followed suit, pressing up against his torso while holding onto his shoulder, their remaining hands clenched together. 

“I… I don’t know how to dance well...”

“That’s alright, I won’t judge. Just follow my lead.” He spoke in a calm tone, encouraging her with a small smile. Timing the music perfectly, guiding her through the night, never letting her go as they spun and glided on the hard wooden floors, their only light being that of the moon’s rays. It almost seemed like the world was revolving around them, Theo stuck looking at her feet to not step on his toes. “Hey, you won’t step on me.”

“Well, how do you know?”

“I trust you… now look up.” nodding slowly, she met the stranger's gaze as a ghost of a smile appeared on his pink cheeks, pulling away as she spun out, holding onto him with her more dominant hand and leaning back. All the while, she let out a playful scoff, coming back into his hold as they go back to waltzing again, laughing at how quirky they would be.

It was a sight, for sure. 

A white swan-like princess with her tall, dark partner, dancing away like no one was watching. Twirling and side stepping, a cheerful smile was planted on her face, enjoying her time with them, her worries and anxiety about the whole party washed away by this strange knight, a guard who somehow gave her a sense of company in a place she never thought to ever find it in. 

Comfort like someone close to her would give her, like an old friend...

‘Just who are you, man of the night...’

With a laugh, he held her waist before picking her up, watching as she wrapped her arms around his neck while she was lifted into the air, grinning before her feet touched the ground again, falling down into a dip. The guard leaned down with her, resting his forehead on hers while his neatly mint locks came undone, the larger front piece coming down onto his mask. Theo giggled at the sight, face read before stood back up, bringing her alone with him, the two happily laughing with each other, leaning on one another as they swayed ever so slowly.

“For a human who said they can’t dance, you did wonderfully.”

“Thank you.” Whispering, Theo met his gaze, each opposing party seeming to get lost in the other’s eyes, both feeling light headed as they stared on. 

Theo’s arms came down from his neck, resting on his chest while he held her sides gently, squeezing her softly with a comforting gaze, like he wanted to tell her something. Eventually, the man looked further down, catching a glimpse of her small lips, blushing before going back up to meet her eyes again, his eyes wide at whatever he just thought. Though he would linger between her eyes and her lips, gulping nervously which made he giggle.

They we’re so close, if she leaned in ever so slightly, she could imagine where this would be going. So slowly, she leaned in to test her limits, watching as he leaned down to reach her height. As they grew closer to one another, the space between them--

“Theo!” 

A shout came from the distance, jolting them away from each other as they both pretended that they did not almost kiss, not wanting anyone to see them. Looking over his figure, Theo could see a short figure in the distance, wandering the small balcony before shouting again, her name as clear as day.

“Oh... I have to go...”

“I understand…” Without another word, she nodded before making her way to the stairs, fixing herself and pushing her mask back up. With one last wave, she wished the stranger well. “Thank you… for the dance that is.”

“Of course...”

✧ ~ ✧

The man stood there, watching from the railing as Theo left to head back inside, following who he assumed was Tsui through the curtain before letting out a sigh, reaching up to take his mask off.

Sebek ran his hand through his locks, fixing the stray one that came undone from before. He walked around before leaning on a pillar, holding his checkered mask in hand as he thought back to the sight of her eyes. Just thinking about how happy she looked to dance with him, he scoffed as he covered his face, smiling underneath a hard blush. 

“So… did you do it?”

He huffed, picking up the flower Theo had left on the railing as he opened his eyes to see Lilia at the archway of the gazebo, the old man prancing forward as he leaned over. “Almost… Tsui came for her earlier than intended.” 

“Aww! And to think I even told them about the plan.” 

With a pout, he waved a hand as the magic from before died down, leaving the garden empty like before. Looking down, he still had the flower she held, bringing it up to his lips where a ghost of a smile rested on his face, looking out to see the moon’s reflection in the pond. Thinking back to just a few seconds ago, he felt a shiver up his spine as Lilia looked back at him with a teasing smile. “Don’t worry lover boy, we’ll find a way to get your woman. Now, come along, the night is still young...” 

Shaking his head, he put his mask back on before going back to patrolling the party, the image of his cute swan never leaving his mind

‘So close… I was so close.’

“Next time, I’ll find a way to reach you Theo.”


	4. ✧ Pining - Theo / Sebek ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of the 7 days, I'm only doing 6. Also, I apologize for all the Theo / Sebek ships. It's been a week of Sebek love for me.
> 
> Warning: Fluff, Pining

[2485 words]

The school bell rings, the day coming to an end as bodies of students file out their last classes, talking amongst each other while making quick way to their dorms. 

The open air on the cliffside that the school was sat atop of was a nice change from the stuffy, sweaty classrooms of smellys herds of boys. Half the time, it felt like someone had just died in a room, the thought disturbing to think about. A certain silver haired teen yawned beside his shorter classmate, the school’s goat girl who was oddly quiet as they walked through main street. Usually, she would have said something obscure or even bothered Silver about something on her mind or questions she had, yet as they traveled together she remained indifferent to his company. In fact, when he waved a hand in front of her face, he got no reaction from the gloomy looking gal.

“Theo… are you there?” He poked her, watching as she internally deflated like a balloon, air leaving her nose as she almost fell on him. Catching her before she fell, he made her upright before she nodded, sighing loudly.

He was gonna ask what was wrong, but she was already reaching in her bag and pulling out a sheet of paper from the bottom of the bag. Handing him the slip, Silver took ahold of it, reading whatever was there. 

It was the test they had just taken the day before, the top marked in thin, red text, a large ‘243’ written at the top corner with a note beside it 

‘come in by Friday afternoon if you want to do the retake’. 

It was easy to tell that Professor Crewel had written it, his handwriting familiar to him by now. Also he could be a harsh man towards most of the student body, it was almost a known fact that most of the girls in the school had it worse when it came to the teachers. Crewel is especially harsher with them since there are very few and only wishes for them to be pushed further, as he said himself. 

Theo was lucky enough to be in good terms with the man, but even she knew when not to make him cross. He usually didn’t do retakes, but she was an expectation it would seem. 

“ 243? That isn’t that bad of a score, is it?”

“I was the only one below 250 in the class. It’s because of the day I was out sick for labs, I didn’t know what I was doing for half of the test. I have to do the performance to make up my absence before I do the retake, and not only that, but I have a magic history exam the following day that I haven’t studied for at all.” 

Whining, she fixed the straps of her bag as they made it to the hall of mirrors, ready to part ways with him before the back of her bag was grabbed, dragging her backwards. She screamed as Silver took her back out, letting go of her once they were outside. “Listen, I can help you study for the test. The labs will be easy since Crewel will be there.” With new enthusiasm, Theo’s eyes widen, a hopeful look in her eyes. “Really!? You’ll help me!?”

Nodding, he waved for her to follow along, letting her catch up as he goes over the plan for her in the next couple of hours. “I’ll have you learn what you missed and then you’ll do you own notes on it. Once I correct them for you, then you could study by yourself.” The girl listened intensely to her classmate as they made quick work to the library, waving at other people and walking inside. 

“I’m sure he won't make you redo all the stuff you got right, however, it might be best to study the questions you got wrong. Also, the Magic History exam isn’t that hard.”

“I guess you’re right, it’s just the stress of having to do all these tests right after another that makes me so skittish. Who knew going to school would be a pain in the a-” 

Bumping into someone, Theo stumbled back as she hit her head, thankful that she took her meds that morning since she wasn’t about to get sued for impaling someone today. “Theo senpai, you should be careful with where you walk.” The hard, collected tone of a certain green haired fae burst her human ears, blinking rapidly as she had to look up at the underclassmen. He eyed her down, which seemed funny since he was the younger one between the two.

“Sebek, you can just call me Theo. We are way past honorifics. Plus… it’s weird to be honest.” Rubbing the nap of her neck, she could only look onward and pass him, shyly making brief eye contact with him as she made her way pass. Silver patted his shoulder, apologizing to his dorm mate as they moved forward and towards an empty table. However he had other things in mind, deciding to come with them. 

It wasn’t unusual to find Sebek following around Silver or Theo, since the two are always seen together after school doing study sessions and visiting each other. In fact, it’s become a habit for them to have the boy with them at all times, almost like he was a lost puppy or something. 

‘It was kinda cute, not gonna lie.’

“There, I’ll get the books and we can start.”Nodding to Silver’s demand, Theo made her way to a vacant spot. Right as she was gonna take a chair and sit, Sebek came and pulled it out, yet he didn’t sit in it. She could only stare at him as he looked between her and the chair. “Sebek… what are you doing?” 

Once Silver comes and takes his seat at the opposite side of the table, he watches the shenanigans of these two, baffled as Theo is standing next to Sebek, the boy waiting for her to sit down. Theo still doesn’t understand the whole gentlemanly behavior he suddenly has and hestitandly sits, jolting up when he pushes in her seat, his cheeks a light shade of pink before he sits next to her. 

“Sebek,” In a harsh tone, Silver grabs his attention and the two have a mental conversation before Silver sighs, giving up on the green haired student and only encourages Theo to get out their test and papers to start studying. “Ok then...”

“So Theo, ready to start?”

✧ ~ ✧

After about an hour of doing simple studying, note takings and Silver giving her a run down of the lab experiment she missed out on, he gave her a 20 minute break to shill for a bit. Playing with her pen, she looks over and examines the pile of heavy, dusty textbooks they have accumulated. “Oh… do we need these anymore?” Pointing at the stack, Silver looked over from his own homework. Shaking his head, he brushes ‘em off before looking back down to what he was doing. “No, but don’t worry about it, I’ll put them away later-”

“I can put them away!” Standing from his spot, Theo almost forgot that Sebek was with them, watching as he was already taking the thick hard covers into his hold. Silver and Theo watched as he walked off without another word, both breaking a sweat at the sight of his retreating figure. A second after he’s gone, they sigh at how ridiculous their freshmen are.

“Has he been feeling well lately?” She asked once she thought he was out of hearing distance, standing up before taking her own personal books and organizing them accordingly. “He was fine this morning… Where are you going?”

“On break, I wanna put some things and stretch my legs for a bit. I’ll be back in 5!” Tucking her stuff under her arm, she waved him off and headed to the nearest shelves, traversing the very large bookcases and looking for places where she took things from. 

She spends her time wandering up and down isles, getting farther and farther away from most other students in the building and reaching the quieter quarters of the floor. Fingering the spines of different novels and doing her best to match the labels of her books to those already shelved, she got most of her hold gone, one more left to be put away. Muttering, she looked around the section she was in, “AJ… AK… AL... mmm there! Alchemy!” 

Looking at the gold plates nailed into wood, she shuffled around before looking up. Spotting an empty spot for the books, she sees just how high up it was, realizing that simply reaching up and tucking it in won’t be doing the trick here. Yet she tries, going on the very tip of her toes and using another shelf to boost her up, but still, she misses the mark and ends up with her ankles feeling funky, dropping backwards. ‘Ah fuck, I should I looked for a step stool!’

Stumbling over her toes, she physically bumped into someone, stepping back on their foot while dropping her book. Luckily, whoever caught her was quick enough to grab it before it could hit the floor, stabilizing her on their chest. 

“U-um--” Theo looked up and tensed up on the spot, arms tucked to her chest as she stared into the golden/murky eyes of Sebek, ones that were staring deep into her soul. ‘God… I fucked up huh?’

Blinking, she comes off him as he goes and puts away the book with ease, not bothered at all that she just stepped on his foot. Embarrassed that he caught her doing something stupid, she tried to come up with words through her blush, “Ah sorry about stepping on you Sebek… I didn’t see you there.” With a bashful pout, she refused to look at him. 

All she wanted to do was be useful and instead ended up causing trouble for the poor guy. Turning around, she goes and attempts to walk off.

BAM-

“OH FUC-” 

“Theo...” 

Sebek placed himself in front of her, his hand covering her exit. They are at a stand still, the teens standing in the middle of the isle and having the most dramatic staring contest ever. Sebek’s gaze was unmoving, so intense that it made her cheeks beat red from the amount of attention and patience he had to just look down on her. What happened to the quiet Sebek who wanted to help her sit and stayed with them at the table like a lost puppy?

When did he become such a thirsty bloodhound?

“Theo, you should be more careful with what you do? Your clumsiness might end up with someone taking advantage of you...” Although he probably meant well, it didn’t help with how close and bold he was being. Not wanting to upset him anymore, she nodded rapidly, her stomach doing flips and turns with how he was looking at her, heart clenching as he hummed at her quiet response. 

She thought he’d be done with her and walk off, but the growing smirk on his face made her flinch. He lifted his finger and teased her gently, running down her forehead and coming off at the tip of her nose, getting a more flustered reaction from her. “Good girl, now let’s get going. Your break ended 4 minutes ago.”

Walking it off like he did nothing, the girl left to gawk at his words. Never had she felt more confused, embarrassed, and flustered in her entire life. Gulping, she only trailed behind him as she left to her own thoughts, questioning everything she’s known about the young fae.

✧ ~ ✧

Doing a practice test Silver made up for her, she was told to finish it before his timer went off, leaving the girl to hear scribbling on paper and small chatter. 

Sebek has since moved to sit behind Silver's seat, resting on a lounge chair with a book in his face. Silver was doing his own work, his phone set off to the side to keep an eye out on the time and make sure to call out time remaining per her request. Theo was doing her best to write down what she just learned on the paper, trying to focus on the paper.

Trying was the keyword here. 

Every time she didn’t know something or got distracted, her eyes would wander and look around. That’s where the problem was, because she’d tunnel vision to Sebek’s sitting figure, the boy peacefully reading his book without a care in the world. She couldn’t see half of his face, but she could see his eyes above the book cover. Whenever he looked up, she timed it so that it looked like she was looking at the timer and pretended she wasn’t just staring at him. 

Writing down the last couple of sentences, she muttered to herself as she couldn’t understand how one would describe the mistakes in the example given. Dumbfounded, she rested her cheek on her hand, teasing the pen top between her teeth as she only looked at the paper at hand. Fidgeting in her seat, she huffed in annoyance.

‘Ugh… I’m never gonna get it...’

Bored, she still had some time before the timer went off, taking a peek up only to hit her knees on the bottom of the table, yelping while gripping the pen. 

‘HOW LONG HAD HE BEEN STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?’ She busied herself with trying to write something for the blank, ignoring Silver’s confused and shocked face. 

All she remembers is that she looked up and had just met Sebek’s gaze. It didn’t help that he looked at her with lidded eyes, his expression was unreadable behind that stupid book of his. The way he looked at her made her heart throb and wonder why he decided to do so, what had his attention for him to look… that hot and charming? 

So much for trying to not bring attention to herself, she fucking stared at him and he caught her in the act. 

With aggressive writing and punctuation, she ended her sentence and flipped it over, “I’M DONE!” Without a second thought, Silver hit her on the head, silencing her sudden outburst. Taking her papers as she fell face first into the wood, she wished that today would be over and that she could go back to her room to calm down and never see Sebek’s face again.

.

.

.

Well, that’s an utter lie. She didn’t want him to see her like this. 

”Um… Theo-”

“Yeah?”

“You wrote your I’s like e-y-e-s. Also, I can’t read your rushed handwriting… and what does ‘Sebby’ mean?” He asked, trying to decipher her work

Yup, she was gonna fail this retake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the Event List on @takuyakistall on Tumblr!
> 
> If you like my writing, consider following me on Tumblr @newslettertweaky and looking at my other pieces.


End file.
